Miradas
by kurooha
Summary: Cuando la dibujó con la sonrisa, el brillo en los ojos y el sonrojo solo pudo pensar que era bonita. SaiSaku ONE-SHOT


**MIRADAS**

Él la miraba intentando que nadie pillara las miradas, cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando para memorizarla, siempre la miraba pero parecía que cada día veía algo nuevo en ella.

El primer día y el segundo y muchos días más no la vio, dentro de lo que cabe, interesante. El hecho de que era llamativa no lo podía negar teniendo el pelo de un color rosa como el del chicle que estaba masticando en esos momentos y unos ojos verdes, muy verdes, para su pálida tez. Lo único que se le venía en la cabeza durante esos momentos era si llevaba peluca.

Aún se acuerda del día en que intentó estirarle del pelo para ver realmente de qué color lo tenía, si es que tenía, y la chica le dio un puñetazo del que por momentos temió por sus partes.  
No sabía cómo se le olvido de lo bruta que era después de recibir su primer puñetazo.

No llegó a entender ni encontraba posibles explicaciones del porque todo el mundo hablaba bien de ella. No entendía el por qué su otro compañero de equipo se sonrojaba cada vez que miraba a la chica de reojo, el por qué tanto Yamato y Kakashi parecía que casi la tuvieran consentida o cómo era que todo el pueblo la saludaba siendo ella tan animal como le demostraba a él.  
¿Acaso engañaba a la gente como él lo hacía?

Llegó un momento en el que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba mirarla, o eso supuso al ver como cada vez que podía inconscientemente con la mirada la buscaba y se quedaba allí contemplándola durante minutos. Dudaba del porqué ya que había visto, gracias a algún que otro compañero suyo de root que lo había llevado a sitios donde las mujeres parecían venderse, muchas mujeres mucho más bellas, con más cuerpo y mucho más frágiles dándole sentido a lo que se suponía era ser femenina que ella. No tenía nada especial a simple vista, pero a la vez él creía que tenía algo que la hacía única.

Se acuerda del primer día en la que la vio llorar después del encuentro de su antiguo compañero. En esos momentos sintió algo, quizá pena, por el destino de ese grupo y porque nunca los había visto de esa manera. ¿De dónde venían esas lágrimas cuando siempre estaban de risas?

Es amor. Le contestó la misma noche la chica y él se preguntó si ellos también llorarían por él de esa manera y si la razón de ese llanto sería por amor. Ese día luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no levantar la mano y secar esas lágrimas que caían de su rostro y probarlas.

Él la miraba cuando ella sonreía, no sé acuerda de cuando empezó, pero a la que sentía su carcajada, tanto tímida como abierta, iba y la buscaba con su mirada para no perderse nada de ese momento. Se preguntaba porque se sentía bien después de eso porque ni con su otro compañero de equipo ni con su profesor le pasaba lo mismo.  
Un día intentó dibujarla pero acabó resistiéndose.

Se acuerda de un día en la biblioteca cuando, extrañamente, él consiguió hacerla reír y notó por primera vez como sus ojos parecían brillar más como si tuvieran vida propia y por un momento sus latidos fueron más rápidos. Por qué se había dado cuenta de eso y por qué ahora.  
Desde entonces empezó a dibujarla, pero aún parecía faltarle algo.

Un día se preguntó si es que acaso estaba necesitado y por eso la miraba más y su corazón hacía cosas raras, pero sacó eso de su cabeza cuando intentó imaginarse algo con otra -nunca lo haría con su compañera porque era fea- y no imaginaba nada. El día siguiente estuvo casi todo el día mirando a la amiga de su compañera, mirándola como lo hacía con ella, pero no la veía tan interesante. La verdad es que ella nunca se había sonrojado como lo había hecho su amiga o quizá solo era porque no se había dado cuenta de las miradas.  
No era lo mismo, por mucho que sus ojos brillaran más tiempo que los ojos verdes de ella le hacía sentir indiferencia.  
¿Acaso prefería el verde ante el azul?

Aún podía sentir el mismo calor que sintió el día en el que consiguió verla sonrojarse, sin ser de enfado, y la misma alegría, por decir algo ya que para él había sido mucho más que eso, cuando fue él quien la hizo sonrojarse para poder ver como agachaba la cabeza tímidamente y no conseguía hablar como lo hacía normalmente.  
Cuando la dibujó con la sonrisa, el brillo en los ojos y el sonrojo solo pudo pensar que era bonita.

A veces la miraba y se encontraba con los ojos verdes mirándole a la vez y cuando sentía mucha calor en su cara ella apartaba la mirada sonriendo.  
"Eres raro."  
"Tú sí que eres rara, fea."

Se acordaba de cuando le pegó por primera vez y como eso se convirtió en una rutina. Naruto le advirtió de que si quería seguir con vida el próximo año lo mejor sería no decirle nada malo a la chica y él sabía que, aunque fuera un poco exagerado, el rubio tenía razón pero que le era imposible parar. Porque nunca había visto a nadie demostrar tanto sentimiento, ver como de felicidad pasaba a enfado en cuestión de segundos era algo fantástico para él, y cuando le golpeaba, aunque fuera doloroso, por parte se alegraba porque era el único contacto que podía y podría tener con ella.  
Ella para él era intocable.

Otras veces la miraba en las misiones, cuando estaban de viaje y tenían que acampar y pasar la noche en el bosque, miraba como regañaba a Naruto por tocar la comida con las manos sucias, como se ponía histérica diciéndole a Yamato que hiciera algo para hacer que el rubio estuviera quieto y la miraba cuando comía. Porque lo hacía despacio, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando para saborear lo que comía, la miraba y se fijaba en los labios porque era fascinante verlos cuando ella comía, porque parecía que todo fuera a cámara lenta. Y cuando sentía la calor subiéndole a la cabeza y hasta en otros sitios y parecía que estaba en la gloria, el puñetazo de parte de Naruto lo hacía despertar.  
Y no puede evitar preguntarse '¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué esto?' y el rubio le sonríe apenado y le pone la mano en el hombro como si quisiera darle a entender que él lo entendía.  
¿Acaso el rubio también sentía todo lo que él sentía?

Cuando duermen y le toca el turno a Sai de vigilar la mira durmiendo e intenta apartarle un mechón de pelo que le cae en el rostro y le tapa parte de los labios pero en el último momento para porque sabe que no está bien, que no tiene derecho a hacerlo. Pero la mira y sabiendo que no lo iba a escuchar al igual que los otros dos que estaban roncando le salen unas débiles palabras de su boca.  
"Tú no eres fea."

No sabía cuando empezó todo y cuando exactamente su punto de vista cambió pero estaba contento de que se hubiera encontrado con una realidad que antes había negado, su compañera era única y lo era todo a la vez y se sentía privilegiado de estar donde estaba.  
Después de todo, Sakura era preciosa.

**FIN**

**N/A: **Sufriendo un bloqueo imaginativo gracias al GaaSaku que estoy intentando escribir se me ha venido esto. Y aunque es un poco diferente al primer SaiSaku que he escrito, que era mucho más humorístico y no tan "profundo", por decir algo, de sentimiento tengo que decir que normalmente mi estilo de escrito es así. Que yo soy más de angst, drama y cosas así antes que humor, pero si eres un/a SaiSaku fan te das cuenta de que ellos lo tienen todo.

Sin nada más que contar (avisar que es un ONE-SHOT y por lo tanto esta terminado y no lo voy a continuar), espero que os haya gustado y si eso, que dejéis un review porque quieras o no ayuda a que la escritora escriba más =)


End file.
